


Uncle Gabriel

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Gabriel meets the children officially. He must learn how to act around children.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Apology

**Author's Note:**

> I was just going to wait to post this until I have all the parts that I want to include on this specific story done, but I've decided against that because it might be a while before those are done. I have part two in the works, but I'm not sure where it is going to leave off and if I'm going to add another part to it after that. We will have to see. 
> 
> The inspiration for this one really hit when I saw an ask that @top-crowley-central on Tumblr answered and decided that I *needed* content of Gabriel trying to figure children out. However, before we get into that part of it, I wanted to write Gabriel genuinely apologizing because I don't think that Aziraphale or Crowley would be all that willing to just let him in without an apology. So here's this!

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Gabriel stood on their doorstep, looking nervous as hell, though he was trying to hide it behind his prim and proper attire. 

“I . . . um . . . can I come in?” Gabriel asked. Crowley shook his head.    
  


“Absolutely not. Why are you here?” Crowley crossed his arms. Gabriel hesitated. He’d been hoping to speak directly to Aziraphale, but instead, the demon had answered the door. He didn’t feel  _ safe  _ around Crowley. He’d heard what he’d done to that demon that Gabriel never cared to learn the name of. He could only imagine what Crowley would do to an  _ angel _ .

“Is Aziraphale home? I was hoping to speak to him,” Gabriel admitted. Crowley turned his head. He closed his eyes for a moment to think. 

“What do you want with Aziraphale?” Crowley asked. 

“That’s between-”

“If you don’t tell me, I am going to slam this door in your face.” Gabriel sighed. How Aziraphale of all people put up with Crowley was beyond him. 

“I wanted to apologize,” Gabriel said. “I haven’t treated him the best since the beginning of time, and . . . and I need his help.” Crowley felt something grab his leg. He looked down and it was Eden. Crowley smiled and picked the child up before turning his attention back to Gabriel. “Oh is this your . . . erm . . .”

“Son,” Crowley said. 

“Son, yes,” Gabriel said. He shook his head. “If you would please let me speak to-” 

“What are you doing here, Gabriel?” Aziraphale said as he walked up behind Crowley. Gabriel stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground. It wasn’t every day that he apologized. He had never, in his entire life, done such a thing. He felt, in this case, it was needed. 

“I actually wanted to speak to you, if you’ll let me,” Gabriel replied. “Crowley here is in the way of that.” Crowley leaned over to whisper something into Aziraphale’s ear that Gabriel didn’t catch. Aziraphale shook his head. 

“No, no, let’s hear him out,” Aziraphale said. “I want to hear what he has to say.” He shot Gabriel a look unlike one he’d ever had the confidence to do before. It almost seemed to say  _ if you try anything, we will have your head _ . Crowley shrugged and moved out of the way so Gabriel could come in. They lead him through the house and into the living room. “Sorry for the mess,” Aziraphale said. “Children, you know.” 

“Yes, I . . . do,” Gabriel said, though he had no idea. “Child _ ren _ did you say? I thought-” 

“We only had the one?” Aziraphale asked. He smiled and shook his head. “I mean, as of the last time you saw us we did. But . . . well we had two more.” Gabriel’s face twisted in confusion. 

“But that was only about a year ago!” Gabriel said. “You can’t just-” 

“Back to the topic at hand,” Crowley hissed, not feeling comfortable with Gabriel talking about their children because of how he reacted when he first found out about Eden. 

“Right . . . yes,” Gabriel said. He looked to Crowley and shook his head. “Can we have a moment?” 

“No,” Crowley said. He didn’t know what Gabriel was planning, and he didn’t want to leave his angel alone with him. 

“I’ll be alright,” Aziraphale said. “And if anything does happen, I’ll call for you, alright?” Crowley looked once more at Gabriel. He didn’t like this, nor did he trust Gabriel. However, he did trust his angel, so he nodded and left the room. Aziraphale forced a smile and turned his attention back to Gabriel. “So, what did you want to have a chat about?” Gabriel took a deep breath. 

“I wanted to apologize,” Gabriel said. “I know you probably won’t want to hear it after six thousand years of mistreatment, but please at least hear me out.” Gabriel paused for a moment to give Aziraphale time to interject if he didn’t want to hear it. Aziraphale remained silent, though his face had softened. This was  _ quite  _ unusual. He never expected an  _ apology _ from Gabriel. “I can only imagine how everything I’ve done, and what the rest of Heaven has done, has affected you. I mean, you ran straight for the arms of a  _ demon _ for sanctuary.” Gabriel shook his head. “But I can’t speak for Heaven, I only come to speak for myself.

“I know that my undermining you, especially throughout the whole antichrist situation, didn’t help anything. You were working your hardest to do what you felt was right. Something every angel should be striving for. I think part of me was jealous that I hadn’t thought of it first. I certainly didn’t want the war. It seems useless. We already won against Hell, why should we have to do it again? I never would have thought that trying to  _ stop  _ the war was even an option. You did. And you were very successful, as much as the rest of Heaven hated to admit it.

“I have to be honest, I was really rooting for you when you first came up to tell us your plan about raising the antichrist. I only had to act otherwise and ridicule you for it because that is what Heaven has always expected. That’s how it was supposed to be. Six thousand years of people before it all ended in fire so we could have another war. It all seems really silly now.

“Anyway, I’ve gotten off topic a bit far,” Gabriel said. “I just want you to know that I am  _ very _ sorry. Sorry for  _ everything _ . Even the stuff that I can’t name but you remember very well. I have not treated you the greatest. I am not in any way proud of how I treated you. I can only hope that you’ll provide some forgiveness.” 

Aziraphale remained quiet for a moment. He had never in a million years thought he would  _ ever _ get an apology from Gabriel at all, let alone one that was actually  _ sincere _ . It just needed to sink in that Gabriel was here,  _ in his house _ , for the purpose of apologizing for six thousand years of mistreatment. Aziraphale took a deep breath and said something he thought he was never going to say. 

“I forgive you.” 

“You don’t have to, you know,” Gabriel said hastily. “I mean, I know I don’t deserve it.” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“You were only doing your job. We both know what happens to angels who don’t do their jobs or ask too many questions or . . . “ Aziraphale shook his head. “Well, I understand. Probably more than anyone, considering I married a demon.” Gabriel, for the first time ever, felt a burning sensation in the backs of his eyes. He felt the water slip out of his eyes. 

“My eyes! They’re leaking! Is there something wrong with my corporation?” Gabriel asked in horror. Aziraphale laughed and shook his head.

“It’s called crying. Humans do it all the time. It is a way to release emotion. I know I’ve done it a lot.” Gabriel wiped the tears off his face and stared at his hand for a moment before looking back into Azirpahale’s eyes. 

“Thank you,” Gabriel said. “For forgiving me, and everything. I know it can’t have been easy.” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“I don’t like to fester hate. I forgave you a long time ago because I didn’t want it to ruin the rest of my life,” Aziraphale said. Gabriel shook his head. 

“Heaven really doesn’t know what it lost when they cast you out,” Gabriel said. 

“Perhaps not, but I am forever going to be working towards the greater good.” Aziraphale smiled. “But I have some other things I need to focus on for a while first.” 

“Your . . . children,” Gabriel said. 

“Would you like to officially meet them?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Um . . . sure,” Gabriel said tentatively. 


	2. The Children

“Crowley, we’re done talking now, you can come back,” Aziraphale said. Crowley rushed back into the room. He had Eden in his arms protectively. 

“He didn’t hurt you?” Crowley said, quickly glancing Aziraphale’s corporation for damage. Aziraphale shook his head. 

“No, we just talked for a bit,” Aziraphale said. “I am going to go get the twins up from their nap. You just stay here and don’t kill Gabriel.” 

Aziraphale headed upstairs. Crowley sat down on the couch and watched Gabriel carefully. Gabriel did everything in his power to keep his eyes away from Crowley. He didn’t want to accidentally set Crowley off. He didn’t have much experience with demons, but he knew that Crowley was a particularly fiery one, especially when it came to his family. When Azirpahale came back down, he was carrying two small children, one in each arm. He placed them on the floor on their stomachs and smiled over to Gabriel before taking a spot next to Crowley. 

“Oh good, you’re getting along,” Aziraphale said to the lack of scorch marks where he’d left Gabriel. He knew this was about as much as he could expect from Crowley. “You’ve met our oldest before,” Aziraphale said, excited to be introducing his children. “His name is Eden.” Eden walked up to Azirpahale and crawled into his lap. Aziraphale smiled and mindlessly combed through Eden’s hair with his fingers. 

“He’s . . .” Gabriel had never actually been around children before. He had no idea how to act around them or around their parents. “Well . . . I . . . um . . .” 

“It is quite alright,” Aziraphale said, sensing Gabriel’s discomfort. “You don’t have to say anything.” Aziraphale smiled at Eden. “Eden, this is my old boss. Gabriel.” 

“So we’re just going to be friendly now?” Crowley asked in confusion. Aziraphale shrugged. 

“I don’t think Gabriel has harmful intentions for our children,” Aziraphale said. “If he did, whatever Adam did back on the airbase would be kicking in by now.” Aziraphale turned his attention back to the twins. “Those are our newest ones. The one in green is Arthur, the one in purple is Agnes.” 

“And you two . . . made them? Like yourselves?” 

“That’s a  _ very  _ personal question,” Aziraphale said. “Not something you ask people. I know that you don’t have as much experience on Earth though, so I will let it slide.” 

“Yes, we did it the human way,” Crowley said, suddenly wanting to find a way to piss Gabriel off. If Gabriel got pissed off, he would have a reason to kick him out. 

“The . . .” Gabriel’s face twisted in disgust. “Gross.” 

“Yes, I mean, how else would a child get made? It has to be quite  _ gross _ . If you would like-”

“ _ Crowley _ ,” Aziraphale said, cutting Crowley off. He knew exactly what Crowley was trying for, and he wasn’t going to have any of it. “Not the time,” he said.

“Where  _ do  _ babies come from, Mama?” Eden asked. 

“That’s a question for another day,” Aziraphale said. He turned his attention back to Gabriel. “Would you like to hold one of the babies? I can show you how.” 

“Is that the best idea?” Crowley whispered into Aziraphale’s ear. Aziraphale shrugged. It was probably never going to happen that they trusted Gabriel to watch the children but letting him hold the babies wouldn’t hurt anything. 

“I-” Aziraphale eased Eden out of his lap and went to get Arthur. 

“It’s alright,” Aziraphale said. “Just support his head, yeah, that’s it,” he eased Arthur into Gabriel’s arms and adjusted Gabriel so that he was properly supporting the baby. Gabriel looked up to Aziraphale. 

“What do I do with it now?” 

“He’s not an it,” Eden said, walking over to watch Gabriel with his brother. “He’s my brother.” Eden grabbed Gabriel’s arm and looked at Arthur. Gabriel looked over to Aziraphale for help. 

“You can just talk to them,” Aziraphale said. “They’re just people. The only difference between them and you is really the fact that our kids have demon and angel parents whereas you just kind of appeared.” 

“You don’t have parents?” Eden asked in awe. “Who tucked you in and feeded you?” 

“It’s fed, baby,” Aziraphale corrected. 

“I-” 

“He had the same experience as your father and me,” Aziraphale said to take the pressure off of Gabriel. “He appeared and was given instructions in a way that he could understand. From there, he’s built his life, only instead of living on Earth, he’s made himself a life in Heaven. He’s an angel.” 

“Just like mama?” Eden asked. Aziraphale smiled. 

“Just like mama,” Aziraphale confirmed. 

“Why is he so weird?” Eden asked. 

“What have I told you about that question?” Aziraphale asked with patience. 

“It’s rude,” Eden said. Aziraphale nodded. 

“It is. Can we think of a better way to word it?” Eden thought for a moment. 

“Why does he act differently than you do? He acts like he’s never seen a baby before.” 

“That’s because I haven’t,” Gabriel said defensively. 

“Calm down, Gabriel,” Crowley said. “He’s a kid. Kids are curious.” 

The afternoon continued with them switching between Eden asking questions about Gabriel and Gabriel asking questions about how everything worked. How they ended up with two babies, why they’d decided to have kids in the first place. How the heck they knew they were expecting. Mostly though, he just stared at the baby in his arms and wondered why the thing was so helpless. 

If Gabriel so much as dropped the poor thing, it would be severely hurt. That is all it would take to kill the thing. There was simply no use to it at all. Neither of the babies could defend themselves at all. Neither could even crawl yet, let alone walk or run. They were completely dependent on their parents. Though the same could almost be said for the older of the three children. Eden seemed to know more about the world than the babies did, and he certainly wasn’t completely helpless. However, the kid was still clueless enough that he wouldn’t survive for very long without his parents there to help him. 

Aziraphale patiently answered every question that was thrown his way. Gabriel was impressed by Aziraphale’s level of patience. He knew that he himself would have long gotten frustrated by the influx of questions that he and Eden were throwing out. Aziraphale didn’t seem to mind at all. Perhaps having a child had done the angel some good. Or, more likely, the angel was always just patient and having a child had done nothing but give him more patience. 

Once the afternoon became evening, Gabriel decided he had probably overstayed his welcome, even though he had become fascinated with learning about families and Earth itself. He didn’t  _ want  _ to leave the house, but he didn’t want to stay for longer than he was wanted. Besides, the family seemed to be getting ready to fill their corporations with  _ gross  _ matter, and Gabriel refused to do any such thing like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
